


Venting

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Child Abuse, Complete, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Implied Relationships, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, No Horcruxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is to marry Ginny. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"No." Harry Potter was standing in front of Minister Fudge.

"Harry, you are being very selfish and unreasonable." Dumbledore stood next to Minister Fudge, and he wanted this marriage. Harry watched the others in the room nod their agreement.

"Selfish, let's break a few things down on that. There is a prophecy that a certain person only hears part of, tells a certain jerk about it. Said jerk kills my parents and tries to kill me. After that darling event in my life, I get tossed to magic-hating muggles, who in their own words "try to beat it out of me." No idea what they meant until I get lovely letters saying I was accepted to Hogwarts. The letter was even addressed to my room, the cupboard under the stairs. Nice intervention in my life. Now we move forward. I arrive at Hogwarts only to get treated like dirt by the people you now want me to help." Harry glares at certain Order members. 

"I spend the first year getting headaches from Quirrmort and get the honor of seeing the man burnt to death by my hands. Get told it was love. LOVE DOESN'T KILL A PERSON. I get tossed back to my abusive relatives for the summer. Still clueless about why my first year happened. Why a man I never met before hated me? Why someone was trying to kill me?" Harry looked around the crowded hall.

"Harry, we don't need to rehash this." Dumbledore smiled at everyone in the room, trying to keep Harry from continuing.

"Rehash, you just called me selfish and unreasonable. So let's move onward, my lovely second year. I learn that I could speak to snakes. However, you knew all along about this connection yet made me wait all year as I get the title of Master of Being Socially Unacceptable to tell me. This is after I get munched on by a Basilisk and have Fawkes save my life, all while saving Ginny-" He glared at the girl. "-I saved your life and your father's, why are you doing this? After I recover from being bitten, I am again tossed back to those muggles who hate me."

"They don't hate you." Dumbledore gave a weak smile, trying to calm down the gossip that was spreading.

"What do you call being starved, beaten and locked up? I know I don't call it love." Harry looked everyone in the room, including his so-called best friends. "Ron, you even saw the bars on my window, when you and the twins rescued me from there that summer, yet when we mentioned it to your parents, you never opened your mouth." He looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "You two certainly didn't listen to us. The bars are still in your shed."

"I am sure it's just a misunderstanding." Dumbledore explained to everyone in the room, seeing the people gathered were begin to wonder what is going on, that it wasn't cannon fodder for gossip. "Now isn't the time or place."

"Third year was just peachy, between the dementors, a werewolf lying to me, a godfather stalking a rat, and of course, the ever pleasant Severus Snape taking his anger at my father and godfathers out on me. Yes, that was a banner year, and where do I end up again, even knowing I blew up Vernon's fat sister the previous summer? Why I end up back at the muggles for another round of torture."

"Please they treated you like what you are, a spoiled, arrogant brat." Severus Snape' usual tone of anger, bitterness, and cruelty was missing, yet no one seemed to notice. 

"Really?" Harry removed the glamours he always wore. "Do I look like Draco?" They all tried not to gasp in shock as they saw a tall boy in place of the normal short one but covered in scars, all over his face and every visible part they could see and cringed when Harry removed his shirt and saw the words carved into this skin. Freak and monster were carved into his chest.

"Yes, as you can see, I was treated so wonderfully at the Dursleys. Now let's see, my fourth year. I get tossed into a competition I didn't enter, yet my magical guardian doesn't open his mouth to get me out of it. I get accused of cheating, Snape is all for forcing me to reveal the truth and what is our dear Headmaster doing? Why he just lets everyone go on and on, letting everyone voice their opinion when I knew he was going to make me stay in the tournament, that I never wanted to be in." Harry, again, glared at Dumbledore. 

"Now some interesting questions I have always wanted to have some answers to, why didn't he know it was Barty? I mean he claims to have known Moody for over twenty years but can't tell the real from the fake? He allowed the man to teach us the Unforgivables. He allowed us to have the Imperius Curse placed on each of us, yet nothing was done? Another question is why after spending ten months or longer in a trunk do you even trust the man, Mad-Eye? Seriously, ten months in a trunk. We also can't forget I start getting those lovely visions, yet does he still tell me about the prophecy? No. Does he even tell me about how this connection works? No, he just wants me to let him know about them to spy on Tommy Boy. We all know how the tournament ended, but what you don't know is how he dragged me to his office, as I was bleeding and had venom in me, to chat about what happened. I sat there bleeding and with venom in me, again, and he wants tea. Now I hope you are seeing a pattern here so I don't have to tell you where he sent me again."

"Unforgivables, Albus you never mentioned that." Fudge stammered out. Legally, Dumbledore and who covered the use of them up could be sent to Azkaban.

"Those are some good questions." They heard being asked. Harry tried not to grin at Snape as the questions were flying around the room.

Harry held up his hand and continued. "There is a lot he never mentions or does anything about unless it's for his own gain. Please if you think that greater good line is his, go and visit Nurmengard, it's where his husband Gellert Grindelwald's resides. Now, let's see, my fifth year started off with a bang, I mean, I already had to fight off two dementors and a court trial for underage magic. How many people have faced a court trial for underage magic?" Harry glared at Fudge, again, and then turned his eyes to Dumbledore. 

"I spent my fifth year being ignored by the Headmaster, forced to take Occlumency, which he knows won't work because of the connection to guess who? This same connection caused a lot of visions with pain. Now we add lack of sleep, a blood quill, and my personal favorite attacks on the mind by Snape, I wondered how I remained slightly sane." Harry ignored the questioning look on his sanity by Snape. "All of which was allowed and not stopped by our dear Headmaster. He does nothing but let the Blood Quill manic reign."

"Blood quill?" A few voices asked.

"Occlumency lessons?" 

A new voice was added to the mix. Harry wasn't sure who asked those questions but he didn't care. "Dolores Umbridge and her quill, her decrees, and of course we can't forget her wonderful teaching style, which caused me to lose even more sleep as I was conned into playing Professor of DADA to help us actually pass our OWLs." Harry paused "I am so selfish, however, don't you know." He tried to ignore the look Snape was giving him.

"At the end of the year I finally get the truth, I get told about the prophecy, why I am having visions and why they are causing me pain. For over five years I suffered because you didn't open your mouth and don't try to say you were protecting me, you weren't. You needed your little weapon to obey and believe in you. Even putting your little group of sycophants around me." Harry turned and looked at the selected members of the Order. "Same pattern, again, tossed back to the relatives, the real kicker was they used my house to hold the Order meetings and left me with my relatives. Didn't even want me to go to my godfather's Will reading."

"Harry, we wanted you safe." Dumbledore injected. "You know the wards around your relatives house kept you safe."

"Safe, do I look like I was kept safe? Do I even remotely look like I was kept safe? You knew what they were doing. I had the goblins look at the wards about three weeks ago. There haven't been any blood wards there. EVER. There was, however, a lot of interesting wards." Harry tossed a small chest on the floor, opened it and a few minutes later pulled out a piece of parchment. "Let's see, we have a submissive ward, obedience ward, proximity ward, a hate ward directed to me, a wizard repellent ward and my personal favorite a lovely list of compulsion wards all aimed at making me want to be friends with your Light Wizards." Harry tossed the parchment to the crowd. "I have more." He told them, as reporters and others rushed to get their own copy.

"Harry, I am not sure where you are getting your information from, but I can tell you that your relatives love you."

"You have to be kidding me. After listening to all of that, you are going that route. I don't even want to know what his six and seventh year was like and I was here for it. I can't believe you. You lied to all of us. I demanded custody of Harry when he was a child, you told me he had to go to his relatives for his own protection." Snape's anger was barely controlled.

"Have you seen my parents' Wills? They said I was to never go to them. Professor McGonagall and you are listed as possible guardians."

"I told you they were the worst sort of muggles. I asked about him every year and you lied to us about him." McGonagall was almost frothing at the mouth.

"Six and Seventh year, what a joke, Horcrux hunting for items that actually didn't exist. That was why it took us so long, he had us running around after nothing but the founders' items he wanted back in Hogwarts. To bad, I gave him fakes." Harry retorted. "Now he wants me to marry Ginny Weasley. Do you know why we are standing here and he wants me to marry Ginny?"

At everyone's blank look, Harry grinned. "Tell them, Ginny, I am dying to see if you will admit it."

"I love you, Harry. I always wanted to be your wife."

"Oh, I buy that you always wanted to be my wife, but you don't love me. You love my vaults, my titles, and more importantly what you view as my fame. I am not sure how Ron and Hermione got involved or even when. I thought about our first meeting on the train, some things weren't right with what you said, but I am not going to into details. Just know I haven't trusted the lot of you since the end of my fourth year, boy was that acting and masks." Harry looked over at Snape. "Great set up on the reveal."

"Thank you, you ready to head out now?" Snape asked calmly. "Feel better after venting?"

"Yes, I do feel surprising better after venting. Well, we are going. Hope not to ever see you again." Harry grinned and walked over to Snape, and together they walked out of the Great Hall and away from what was to be Harry's bonding ceremony with Ginny Weasley.

"I was impressed, didn't think you could have done that." Snape told him. 

"I do apologize for what I said about you." Harry gave the man a slight smile.

"It was true. I believe we have felt enough regret about those years." Snape took Harry's hand into his. He saw the ring on his finger and grinned, it matched the ring on his. "I wonder if they will ever realize we are bonded?"

Harry laughed.


	2. Release

They had been living in Potter Manor for a few months. Severus had already turned in his notice before they left Hogwarts and was now doing a small mail order business until he could find where he wanted to open his shop.

Harry was studying to take his Master's exam in spellweaving and crafting. He had the exam at the end of the month. He set himself up in his grandfather's old office, with a fortified room in an outer building for practicing. While Severus cleaned and set up his potion lab down in the basement with an office opposite Harry's. 

Severus picked up his morning paper, opened it and froze. "Harry, read your paper." Harry always read his paper after breakfast, while Severus read it before. Harry used that time to read through the mail and make comments on the letters. 

Harry picked up his copy and opened it. He read the headline and started laughing. They had been reading about the Ministry investigating the events that occurred at Hogwarts and Harry's relatives but believed that Dumbledore and his crew would escape any punishment. Madam Bones had taken Harry and Severus' memories of the different events, but she wasn't sure what she could do considering Dumbledore's power. 

ICW SENTENCES DUMBLEDORE TO THE KISS

By Victor Y Beours

As many of my readers know, the last few months have been filled with the facts that confirmed Harry Potter announced when he left Ginerva Weasley at the altar. Though, who could blame him after what we learned about what she and the rest of them have done to him. 

Madam Bones, acting as the tempory Minister of Magic, announced late last night that during an extended session of the ICW that Albus Dumbledore was sentenced and would be receiving the Kiss today at 9 AM. Dumbledore was found guilty of treason (see page 3 for the complete list), child abuse (numerous counts), child neglect (numerous counts), fraud (numerous counts), line theft, theft, and murder of the Potters, the Prewett Twins, and Regulus Black.

Hermione Granger, Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva Wesley, Remus Lupin, and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody would receive life sentences for their involvement in the affairs. They were sentenced as an accessory to child abuse, child neglect, fraud, accessory to treason, and accessory to murder after the fact. 

The complete details of the charges, and facts behind them on page 4, 5, and 6. The transcripts will be available for public viewing the first Monday after the Yule season. The Ministry will re-open on Tuesday, 2nd of January with normal business holidays. 

Harry and Severus read through the list of charges and the events. "Sev, they even charged him with Tom's abuse." 

"They used Aberforth's memories to charge him as an accessory with Grindlewald's crimes." Severus looked over the top of the paper. "This has to be the best Christmas gift." 

"The best?" Harry looked at Severus' stomach.

"That was your Halloween gift." Severus grinned.


End file.
